popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan
Dan is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale. Personality おっと、触れたらヤケドだ！熱いハートはディーゼルなんだぜ！ 果て無き道を走れ☆ヤングダンプ！ Whoops, I felt like I'm burning! My fiery heart is like diesel! Run to the endless ☆ Young Dump! Behind Dan's awesomeness, being a hero for the job is his number 1 possession to protect his hometown. He's great at connecting with people to make the most of his days with enthusiastic optimism for being fearless, which is why he has a special glove allowing him to transform into a dump truck whilst working towards by obtaining a trucking license. Character Information I've always wanted to make a character for this theme. GET the other notes on the dump truck song, it begins with the start of my study on a clean diesel engine's structure. I'm impressed by modern technology's strength. Then the character idea was scrapped. I tried to take out the dump car character troubledly for Butapunch! If I advance cheerfully, the boy became more favorable than the car, as I drew the graph as "Boy=Favorable car→Great joy with a car character", because wac struggled, "There will be a boy division finals tune! No way we'll have a boy character! No way!" And so Dan is created! Dan's character key points come out for his grandfather frequently in his animations. Approxiamately, the small Dan spoke those words, "I will become a bigger dump car~!", there's nothing here to forget grandpa! A toast to grandpa who was the pure heart's owner in children's least mistakes! Dan is a good, hard-working man, turning towards in a currently large licensed acquistion, and is becoming a foundation model, running on edge in his animation. I got to see the FEVER WIN animation in addition to be based on that! Grandpa's operating dump car parallel scene...of course, Young Dump graduated, overcoming his written and practical exams! I have seen his expressions! I came!! So, this was a passionate story that drew downtown factory workers to stare at Dan's growth. I was thinking about inviting the following characters at the successive Butapunch series in a common win animation, but since the dump car Dan got carried away by being surrounded by children as deeply following characters upwards, this car is getting young and cute kids! He've arrived to fall in the dim scene, thank goodness. ちっひ Appearance Dan has an espresso brown undercut mullet left long in the front, with violet highlights and matching eyes. He wears a red tank top with white sleeves, a glove on his left hand and a truck-shaped gauntlet on his right. Dan dons a silver working suit tied to his waist, and violet shoes with grey soles. He transforms into the dump truck depicted on his gauntlet. Dan's 2P recoloring has a tan complexion, light chartreuse eyes, and matching hair with dark pale yellow highlights. His top features are yellow, additionally his gauntlet, and his suit is aquamarine, with grey shoes. Etymology Dan's name is short for the Japanese pronunciation of "danpu" (literally "dump"). Trivia *Shiratori Himeko and Natsubou make cameos on Dan's Lose animation. *The gauntlet Dan wears and the car transformation is a clear allusion to the devices and designs from a few Super Sentai or Power Rangers seasons. **This is also a moderate spoof to the Transformers franchise. *Dan has his emoticons as α*ﾟ▽ﾟ)λ, α*=▽=)λ, α*＾▽＾)λ, α*＞▽＜)λ, α*０▽０)λ, α*ﾟ▽≦)λ, α*0▽<)λ, and α*＾▽゜)λ. **So far, Dan has the most emoticons. Gallery Animations DanNeutral.gif|Neutral DanGood.gif|Good DanGreat.gif|Great DanFever.gif|FEVER! DanMiss.gif|Miss DanDance.gif|Dance DanWin.gif|Win DanFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win DanLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile CoVnZnIVUAUu6lR.jpg|Dan with Otoko-Man, Akagi Takayuki, Animelo Red and Inuchiyo on the eclale vol. 3 rare card "Who is your Hero？" Merchandise Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters Category:Males